Broken Angels
by zZzScytheWielderxXx
Summary: A young woman wakes up in a bed alone, she doesn't have an origen, and the bros don't know what to do with her. (She's that angel statue that Pewdiepie talks to sometimes. I freckin suck at summaries, but this story's actually really awesome, give it a chance! Flames will be used to fry bacon, Stephano x OC cuz hell yeah. Rated T cuz of swearing and weapon violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm not gonna post a new chapter for The Cold and the Dark for a while, I've had complete writer's block…. BUT, I am going to start a new story, because I fuckin feel like it! I already have it written down, and it's kinda confusing. Ya know those couple episodes where Pewdiepie would talk to that angel statue in Amnesia? Well, that's gonna be important in this story. This is a Pewdiepie fanfiction, forgot to say that. Uh…yeah…anyway idk who I'm gonna pair her up with..either Stephano or Piggeh, then defiantly a brother-relationship with Pewdie and Mr. Chair, same thing with a sister relationship with Jennifer. Ugh, I feel like I'm missing someone… anyway she's pretty cool. **

**Chapter One: Pewds and Stephano…**

I woke up on a bed, actually quite calmly. The atmosphere of the room seemed really stuffy, and it was extremely quiet. I tried to remember how I got here, but all I could remember was my personality and name. My name was Saroph, **("Sare", and then "uff")** and I'm a 24 year old female, clearly, and I'm the angel statue that appears here sometimes. I have _literally knee-long _black hair that's got silver highlights, my eyes are just a plain grey though. My shirt was ripped just below my breasts, but thank god I still had a bra on. It was black with the top of a swirl pattern on it, the lower half was ripped off. My pants were jeans, but the right pant leg was completely ripped off, just below my boy shorts. I was actually quite skinny, so I wasn't self-conscious about my appearance, not meaning to sound like a hooker. ** (No offense to hookers of the world) **I had matching shoes but the shoe on my right foot, it had straps that curled up my leg up to my mid thy, technically they were sandals. Oh and one more thing, I'm a complete music lover and rebel. Name one song, other than Christian, and I'll know it. Japanese, or Spanish, I'll know it. But who cares right now.

I groaned and sat up, my hair was messy and hanging over my eyes, so I couldn't see until I brushed it away. Immediately I jumped back and shrieked, a teleporting naked guy came at me at full speed. I don't know how I know the name of them, I just do. I stood up, throwing the body at the wall. I walked around the room, searching for something to be able to see with, the room was dark and musky. I stumbled into a desk, and opened the drawer, a lantern rolled in the space, and I grabbed it. "Son of a bitch I need oil or some shit like that…" I said. Oh yeah, I have a swearing problem. I ripped open a closet, and on one of the shelves I saw a big container of oil. "Fuck yes…" I said grabbing it and filling up the lantern. Instantly the room lit up, drab furniture surrounded the room. I scowled at the lack of style or color in the room. Passing a mirror on my way out the room, I noticed something underneath my shirt on my back. I turned around best I could and put the lantern up to see my back. Tattooed on my back were large, black angel wings. "Well hello…" I mumbled, just then remembering I had those.

I smiled and stepped out of the room, I still felt like I was forgetting a couple things. I walked down a narrow hallway, scowling at the plain colors and such. I need color, I couldn't live being colorblind. I felt the walls for any light switches or doors; I came across a lever and pulled it instinctively. A loud roar and deep vibration shook the hallway I was in. I fell over from the loss of balance and stupidly dropped the lantern. "SHIT-SPONGE!" I cursed. **(Homestuck reference :3). ** I whipped around, peering down the hallway to try and see. As soon as my eyes adjusted I could see a form running towards me, I couldn't quite see until it came into view. It was clearly a monster, no bones, but it had a large-clawed hand. Suddenly I saw a bright light flash in the corner of my eye, and I looked to see a silver scythe with a rose charm hanging from the head of the handle. The handle had an engraving of a rose steam curling around it too. **(hey fuck off if you don't like it, Stephano gets his sword, Piggeh gets his pistol, Mr. Chair gets his dagger, the Barrels get their assortment of guns…)**I knew what pose to get into so I did and curved my scythe behind me. Once the monster was in range I slid my left hand down the handle, since my scythe was upside-down it was technically up, and pushed down, allowing my scythe to bounce off my back and swing towards the monster, cutting it in half easily.

I relaxed and the scythe disappeared in another flash, but it wasn't completely dark, at the end of the corridor I saw a man with headphones on, blue eyes and blonde hair, holding up a lantern and cradeling a golden statue. "Oh heeeeyyyyyy…. Did you see that?" I asked nervously. He nodded slowly, "You're fucking awesome….!" He said. His accent was Swedish. "Why, thank you." I said overdramatically yet sarcastically. He smiled and walked towards me, "It's about time I see another person in here! The bros and I were getting lonely!" He said happily when he reached me. "I'm Saroph, the angel statue." I held out my hand in a fist-manner. He seemed to smile even more at the sight, he formed another fist and "brofisted" me. I smiled at his non-business attitude. "Nice to know you're not really formal, anyway I'm Felix, but my bros call me Pewdiepie, or Pewds, or Pewdie, whatever." He said. I smiled and looked to the space where the golden statue _was_. It was gone.

"Uh, yeah, what happened to that statue I saw in your hand?" I asked. "Thank god someone remembers me! Get back here and pick me up! " I heard. I looked over his shoulder to see a lopsided statue that was moving, a small golden man was standing next to his golden platform, hand leaning on the platform in annoyance. "Oh, sorry Stephano" Pewds said picking the small man up. "How could you throw me to meet this girl? You little fucker!" His accent was French. He was completely golden, and was wearing a kinda Egyptian headdress and tunic, a sword was strapped to his belt. I leaned down, holding my shirt-front to my chest so I didn't flash him.

"And I'm guessing you are Stephano?" I asked. He looked to me quickly, "who're you?!" he asked with somewhat an attitude. I smiled, having lots of patience, "I'm Saroph honey…" I said. He looked at me, "you look awfully familier…do I know you?" he asked. I nodded, "most likely, I'm the angel statue, yet I have a scythe and wing tattoos are black" I said. Stephano squinted at me, and started to jump off his platform. As soon as he did there was a flash and he was an inch from my face, "Why are your eyes just plain grey?" he asked. "Cuz, don't look at them, I hate the color." I pushed him away. "Now why is that? The color grey is very rare in someone's eyes, and very rarely does it look good on them." He pointed out smiling. I almost blushed, _almost_, but thank god Pewdie's voice broke through our dome. "Hey Saroph let's go meet the other bros!" he smiled.

**Hey guys, t'was a long chapter fit for the video game gods and thy hope you enjoyed. But alas, t'is 1:03 am, and thy must sleep due to the sleep cycle. Actually, thy shall add another chapter cuz thy fuckin feel like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I should really get to sleep but I am not allowed to sleep on the couch and this is my last night that I can stay up late and write so fuck dat shit… lets go meet Piggeh and Mr. Chair!**

**OH! And listen to 45 by Shinedown**

I followed Stephano and Pewds all over the house, I refused to go anywhere alone, ignoring the fact I had a scythe. "hey uh, what are we looking for exactly?" I asked. "Piggeh, he'd like you." Stephano said still looking straight ahead. "ah, hey we need some music or some shit…" I whined. "Well sorry but I have no radio!"Stephano snapped. I remained quiet for a while, and then broke the silence. "What's got you in a bitchy mood?!" I asked with an annoyed tone. "He's just on his period." Pewdie joked. "Shut up!" Stephano yelled back to him. "Oh wow… you people confuse me like hell…" I mumbled laughing a bit.

We walked down a bunch of corridors, and ran into bros, with the highlight of pewdie jumping into Stephano's arms when he got scared. "Pewds, are you bi?" I asked. He looked at me slowly, "nooo…." He said. "Cuz you certainly act like it, be a man!" I said. "But then it wouldn't be any fun! Who knows what my bros would do without me!" He whined. "I'm sure they would do just-" I stopped mid-sentence. I could hear footsteps behind me, and I whipped my head around. My scythe had appeared and I had the blade pointed at a man who looked like around his early 20's behind me. He had pink hair that came down to hid where his ears would be, with…pig ears sticking out of his hair. He had bright magenta eyes that-at the moment-looked startled and alert, He was wearing a pink top and jeans that had many tears in them. But he also had a small pistol pointed at my neck. "Hi." I simply stated. "Hey." He said back. "PIGGEH!" Pewdie yelled and went to pounce the man, who quickly put away his pistol. He knocked Piggeh over and hugged him, "we've been looking for you, bro!" He said happily. Piggeh went all happy, "I heard you screaming and I tracked you down." He replied. Pewdie got off of him and smiled. "You're such a four year old..." I laughed; Stephano walked up to Piggeh and brofisted him. "Who's that girl?" Piggeh asked looking me over. "She's Saroph, an angel statue…" Stephano said. "Oh…is that so?" Piggeh replied nudging him in a suggestive way. I pretended not to notice. Stephano shoved him away annoyingly, muttering some French words under his breath. I giggled at him, and he looked at me, and I quick covered it with a cough.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked. Pewdie checked his watch, "12:43 am" He replied with a tired expression. "Well, I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm gonna go find a place to crash…" I said stretching my arms. "Yes, we need a place to sleep to find the others and a way out of this castle tomorrow." Stephano agreed. I checked all the _unlocked _doors in the area I was in, none of them had a bed. I came across a single locked door, "ah man!" Pewdipie complained. He started to walk towards a door, but I didn't feel like looking for a key. I summoned my scythe and sliced through the door quick and easily **(O_O…that's what they both said…)**. "I didn't feel like searching..." I said dismissing my scythe. I looked through the door, blowing the dust outta my face. I heard a slight whimper, and I snapped my head up in focus.

"Someone's in there already…" I said to my group. "Move over!" Stephano said and stepped around me and into the room. He took his sword out, but paused, and dropped it. "Oh my god…" Piggeh said as he peered in. "What? What is it?" I said looking in. I gasped as I saw a man on the only bed in the corridor. He had dark brown hair that was short but shaggy and combed to the side, at the moment he was shirtless but I could see a bloody green polo shirt with a green vest thrown next to it, along with a black beret, he still had black dress pants on though. He was holding his side, and blood was all over the bed. Now that I think about it, I _did_ see blood trails around here, but I thought it was just how that always was, since there was _fucking MONSTERS EVERYWHERE! _I walked over to the side of the bed, looking at the man, "uh…hi?" I asked, not sure if he would answer in case he was traumatized.

He turned around, and looked at me. His brown eyes were tearful. "Hello, w-who're you?" he asked wincing as Stephano tried to pry his arm from the gash. "How'd you get that?" I asked trying to remain cheerful and calm to not scare him. "Oh… got cornered by a br-OW!" He shrieked as Stephano put a hand to the gash. "Sorry Mr. Chair… just checking how deep it is…" He replied. I shifted on the bed so that I was sitting on my butt but leaning to the side with my arm supporting me. "So, Mr. Chair is your name? That's different." I said. "..yeah. yeah I guess It is.." He mumbled. I could tell he was getting out of it, so I looked over to his clothes. I went to pick them up to see how badly they were stained, but as soon as I touched them, the blood disintegrated and the torn threads went back together.

I gasped and pulled my hand back, then looked at the group to see if they noticed, Pewdie was almost crying in the corner. I looked back to the vest, and healed that too. "Woah…" I whispered to myself. I was brought out of my trance by a certain comment. "He might bleed out…" I heard Stephano whisper to Piggeh, who nodded in response. "Now, now guys. Hold on, lemme see him…" I said walking around to Mr. Chair's side of the bed. "Move your arm!" I said, noticing he had put pressure on it again. Not saying it's a bad thing… I went to put my hand up to it, but he grabbed my wrist in response, he may be small built but he's got a strong grip! I looked up to him calmly, "just let me try something…" I said quietly. His grip loosened, "please?" I continued.

He let go reluctantly, and straightened his back. "Why would you-" Stephano was interrupted by Piggeh, who put a hand up to shush him. I brushed the gash, and it started healing immediately. But it was reluctant to heal, it got halfway closed, and then it just stopped. I sighed and brought my hand back. "That should help a bit, sorry I couldn't heal it all…" I said. Everyone looked at me like I just murdered Chuck Norris, "AYFKM?! That was awesome!" Pewdie said. Stephano just smiled slightly, and Piggeh smiled completely. "Well it's not that cool, just keep tending to him!" I reminded everyone. Mr. Chair was technically dying on the bed. I sighed as I watched everyone tend to Mr. Chair, and I walked out of the room.

I leaned against the door as I heard screams and whimpers of pain flood the hallways. They were Mr. Chair's, of course. "My healing was a lot less painful…" I mumbeled. "That's because they have no experience." I heard someone say. I looked to the voice and saw a m an there, dressed in all brown clothes, mostly dressy. He had brown eyes and hair and a pair of sunglasses. His voice sounded like a smoker. "Who're you?!" I asked. He smiled, and I could see some of his teeth were yellow, "my name is unimportant, but I do know yours, Saroph." He said creepily. I allowed my scythe to appear, and I held it up threateningly. "I don't like you. Also, with all that brown on, you look like a big-"

"BARREL!" Piggeh yelled from behind me. "yeah, that!" I said. "Back off, Barrel! She doesn't need to be caught up in your shit!" He said. He was all tensed as if someone was gonna beat him with a pipe. "Listen, _Pig_, this is none of your concern. She hasn't even got to know me yet!" Barrel replied. "I didn't like you from the moment I saw you." I mumbled. He looked at me, scowled, then quick covered it with a weird smile. I laughed kinda. "Anyway, my full name is Br-"

"Do you really want to go that far to cheat someone?!" Piggeh asked. "I need to seem trustworthy… my name is Brett Barrel, and I'm NOT evil, don't listen to them. " He said. Now, I didn't trust anyone dumb enough to give me their true name right when they meet me. I know that makes no sense, but Piggeh doesn't trust him, and so I think B.B. is gonna get it ass kicked sometime soon. "Dude, you try too hard." I said. Brett stepped towards me, and Piggeh pulled out his gun. "_What, _do you think you're doing?" Piggeh asked angrily. "I was just going to shake her hand…" He said.

"I wouldn't touch you anyway!" I said. "So feisty! I like it!" He smirked. I scowled, "Hey! The pervert bit is my thing!" Piggeh said. I was about to say something, but a small noise down the hallway and I turned my head sharply to listen. **(By the way I just wanna get this out of the way, the name for Brett is mine. But the name I am going to use for Mr. Chair is not mine. It was taken by a VERY amazing author… whose name I do not remember at the moment. But I shall name her later… haitspocky.. or something..) **It was like a static sound, but with a voice in there too. I turned all the way around, and I nearly freaked out. In the corridor, right in the middle, was standing a girl. Her hair was floating and black. Her skin was tinted and had stains and stitches in it, like fabric. She seemed like a puppet, cuz there were what seemed like strings above her limbs, but as I looked closer, she was just above the ground. She was wearing a sorta Victorian white night gown dress. Her face also had a weird draw to it, her right eye was covered but you could see the left one. But there was no eye. Just a fabric skin that have a tear in it for an eye, with some threads hanging down from the eye lashes. "…oph. Saroph!" Piggeh's voice broke through. I looked to him, and snapped out of my trance. He was gripping my arm, which had held the scythe's blade at my neck, almost cutting me. I dismissed my scythe, and exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What the fuck..?" I asked myself. "You saw a Raggdol, didn't you?" **(yeah…there's allota OCs in here… and that is purposely spelled dat way to make it seem cool!)** Piggeh asked. "Oh, yes. The Raggdols are beautiful creatures…" Brett breathed. "STFU! It was creepy!" I exclaimed. "Raggdols are suicide inducers, they produce a sound that catches your attention, and it distracts you as it uses its strings to make you kill yourself. They're recently discovered, only hang out in corridors, they do." Piggeh explained. "Ah, well, thanks then." I said smiling slightly. I could see threads tied to my wrists, cut off into nothing. **(OMG I just finished watching Mama, and it made me cry!)**

"Well, I gotta go!" Brett said, "we shall meet again, Saroph." I rolled my eyes and looked away, mostly back where the Raggdol was. There was a small flash and Brett transformed, and the barrel rolled away into the shadows. I broke off the strings on my wrists, "Jesus, how did that happen?" I asked Piggeh. "I don't know! I just looked over and you had a blank look on your face and your blade was right by your neck!" He said. "Well, I'm sorry. I don't know what I saw." I rambled.

**Hello public, I dearly hope that thou have enjoyed thy story so far, I do apologize for the delays in my updates, but alas, my mother has been an extreme bitch lately and is shutting off the internet. Next chapter shall be amazing. Also, The cold and the dark… I've grown bored with Jackass, Jackass being Jack of course… he's pissed me off lately… so that story's put on hold right now. ALSO! The name Paige is also a guy's, look it up if you don't believe me!**


End file.
